Death Note World Chapter 1: Questions
by HayakuYamiboshi
Summary: When three girls notice a peculiar message on their computer, they awaken to find themselves in the Death Note world! Will they be able to stop Light from becoming a monster, or will they die trying? Funny/drama/love


I laughed as I watched an episode of Naruto Abridged with David Bowie-Sama-Senpai-San. As it neared the end, I decided I would re watch the first episode of Death Note again. I watched in suspense as the girl almost gets raped, and I don't realize that I'm screaming profanities at the screen until I hear my mom tell me to 'shut up or else she'll come up here'. I smile when the guy gets hit by a car, that's the only killing I approve of him doing. I watch for a few more minutes until Ryuk shows up, and my screen goes black at 9:42PM.

"Ugh, Dammit!" I hiss, thinking the battery of my laptop was dead. The dark screen now matched my pitch black room since I always kept the light off when I'm on my laptop. Suddenly, words appeared on the screen.

_In 53 seconds, you will be transported to the Death Note world at the beginning of the first episode. If you die in that world, you will return back to the world you reside in now. Good luck._

I silently hoped it was true, but I knew it wasn't. Until I blacked out, that is.

Julia silently watched as Ryuk introduces himself to Light. She laughed at Light's scared reaction, but stopped as her screen went black at 9:42PM.

"What the- Huh?" She stared at the words that sprawled across the screen

_In 53 seconds, you will be transported to the Death Note world at the beginning of the first episode. If you die in that world, you will return back to the world you reside in now. Good luck._

"Stupid joke…" She mumbled to herself, mentally wishing it were true. She silently walked to her bed, but she never did make it. She blacked out.

Natalie viciously tapped buttons on her DS, she just had to win!

"X, Y, Z, A, B, Z, JUMPJUMPJUMP! NO!" She threw the poor Nintendo device on her bed in frustration. This was the third time she'd tried to kill the damn boss but it was near impossible! She sighed in defeat and turned to her computer. For the time being, Death Note was probably the only thing that would cheer her up. Natalie smiled as she re-watched the first episode of Death Note for, probably, the millionth time. As Light first picks up the Death Note, her screen goes black. It is 9:42PM.

"What the fudge?" She says, examining her computer. Words appear on her screen, and she silently reads them.

_In 53 seconds, you will be transported to the Death Note world at the beginning of the first episode. If you die in that world, you will return back to the world you reside in now. Good luck._

She smiles, but then frowns in disappointment because she knows it's just a joke.

Or is it?

I heard voices around me and groaned in exhaustion and from the pounding of a headache. The voices suddenly stopped, and I felt the atmosphere get tense.

'What the hell?' I thought, still pretending to be asleep. Slowly, the talking resumed.

"I guess she's still asleep." A female voice said, she sounded about my age. I started to think through scenarios in which there would be people in my room until I heard a familiar voice answer.

"No, she's awake- Her breathing is faster. You can get up now." The last sentence was directed at me. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Right before me was Sayu, Sachiko, and Light Yagami. I, luckily, was good at hiding my true feelings and looked at them in confusion and wariness.

"Oh, child, are you okay?" Mrs. Yagami said sounding sympathetic, jumping next to the couch I was sitting on. I stared at her a few seconds before answering.

"Uh, yeah, but where am I…?" My eyes drifted around the room, but all I was thinking about was the sentences on the screen of my computer. Light took the liberty of answering this one as his mother had gone to the kitchen.

"You're in our house. I found you on the sidewalk covered in bruises and cuts, and obviously I couldn't leave you , I'm Light Yagami, by the way." He flashed one of his 'dazzling' smiles. I looked down at my arms and noticed bandages covering a few of my cuts and saw a few bruises peeking out from under them.

'What the hell happened to me..?' I thought, bitterly confused. Mrs. Yagami came back with some tea and sat on the couch opposite of me. Sayu opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly I heard the house door open.

Sayu sprung up and ran to the door. "Dad! C'mon, c'mon!" She nearly screamed, and I flinched at her loudness. She was dragging Mr. Yagami into the room, and he looked surprised to see they had a 'guest'.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know we had a guest. Are you one of Sayu's friends?" He asked, staring at me uneasily and sitting next to his wife. I opened my mouth to answer, but Mrs. Yagami beat me to it.

"Oh, honey, Light found her on the sidewalk all beat up like this!"

"Yeah, Onii-chan's a hero!" Sayu said, smiling at her dad. I sweat-dropped and thought about how they would feel if they knew Light was Kira. Soichiro looked at me in shock from what he just heard, and his face suddenly turned serious.

'Damn, he's gonna ask me questions….. AND I HATE QUESTIONS!' I thought, seething in my mind.

"What happened, exactly?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees. We locked eyes and my heart was racing in fear and anxiety.

"I don't know… I don't remember anything…" I said, looking at my feet, letting tears swell in my eyes. Thank god I was watching Marley last night!

They let the subject go for them and they let me sleep on a cot in Sayu's room as it was late. I heard Sayu's light breathes and realized she was asleep. I got up and out of the cot, striding over to the window that was located in the far corner of the room. As I looked out it, I saw two figures move in the shadows of the night. I tensed in fear and curiously moved me face closer to the window.

The figures both looked like that of a teenage girl, and I squinted at the shadows. I shook my head nad went back to my cot, thinking about the figures. Slowly, I fell asleep.


End file.
